


What we have become

by The_perc



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Cyber Initiative, Fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_perc/pseuds/The_perc
Summary: At first a passive observer, Noob Saibot would soon receive orders to side with the evil Emperor Shao Kahn. Saibot's leaders in the Netherrealm want him to join Kahn's battle to gain his trust and to gain entrance into the Earth Realm.When Kahn drops his guard, Noob Saibot is ordered to attack. With both the Earth Realm and the Outworld's Emperor defeated, the fallen Elder God known as Shinnok can take both realms and gain the power he needs to strike back at the Elder God who banished him into the Netherrealm.
Kudos: 4





	1. Sektor

**Chapter one: Sektor**

Bi-Han stood his ground as he approached his next fight in the tournament, he followed his Netherrealm leader's orders to not interfere with Shao Khan's plan until now, and now that the emperor's forces were weakened by the Earthrealmers's resistance, he was ordered to strike.

Only a few more fights and the ninja would make his way to the Outworld leader himself. Just a few more fights and he'd be free, free from the Nethrerrealm, loose from weakness, only commanded by himself. He walked to his destination, "River Kombat", he already hated the stupid name.

And just as soon as he arrived, his opponent seemingly fell from the sky. A red robotic suit stood in front of him, unmoving for a few seconds, before quickly turning towards Bi-Han's direction. Sektor looked up at the Silhouette "Assessing opponent identity." his body shifted "Subject Recognised as Bi-Han, a former member of the Lin Kuei" his voice emotionlessly said, Bi-Han wondered what was the reason for announcing it was. The machine pointed its finger at the Silhouette "All members of the Lin Kuei must be cyberized, comply or be eliminated"

"Cyberized?" Bi-Han raised a nonexistent eyebrow, before getting in a fighting stance as well, waiting for the cyborg to charge at him.

He didn't see it coming when said cyborg uppercut him from below the ground.

The silhouette fell on the ground and immediately rolled up to his feet, throwing his projectile at him, hitting the robot square in the chest, making it struggle, unable to attack. Bi-Han wasted no time in giving the robot a taste of his own medicine, teleporting at him from below the ground, grabbing him mid hair and slamming him to the floor, he grinned as he felt his opponent's bones snap from the impact, and then drove his foot in his back, crushing him more.

"What do you mean, cyberized?" The former cryomancer asked as he inflicted pain on the robot "All members of the Lin Kuei must comply with the cyber-initiative, the Lin Kuei will not be made weak again" Sector answered in his robotic tone, before grunting in pain as Bi-Han stomped on him and then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up "Who approved of this?" he asked in a menacing tone

"I have no reason to answer you" the cyborg-ninja answered back, he would have spit in his face if he still could do so, instead he settled for shooting a missile point-blank at the ninja. The silhouette was blown back, before being uppercut once again by Sektor's teleport, and falling to the floor. Immediately after the Cyborg rushed at him, hitting him with fast hits that he didn't have time to counter, two elbows to the face which made him lose balance before a kick in the stomach made him hunch over in pain, he then kicked him twice in the side before knocking him to the floor.

Bi-Han wasted no time in getting up crushing the half-man-half-machine's windpipe in retaliation and subsequently launching the man onto a wall, before summoning his shadow clone to clutch Sektor's leg and throw the cyborg back at him, before striking him with a flurry of blows, two straight punches, an uppercut, and before he could be blown away by the uppercut he round-house kicked him to the side, with a speed even he was surprised by.

Sektor tried to stand up, but immediately started wobbling, immediately Bi-Han heard a voice, whether it was in his head or an outside announcer, he didn't know.

But the words spoke loud and clear " **Finish Him!** "

_And Noob Saibot obliged._

He was suddenly overcome with rage, he didn't understand nor care where it sparked from, whether from finding out what happened to his clan, the disrespect that Sektor showed, or just his inner wraith, he didn't care.

He attacked him, with a flurry of hits harder than the one before, a right elbow to the jaw, a kick to the chest, this time a left elbow in the face, then two swift uppercuts, a right kick to the head and then a roundhouse, three kicks in the chest, every single one more violent and brutal than the other.

A full minute of this senseless beating had passed before Bi-Han came to his senses, realizing that he had rendered the once human cyborg to a pile of bones, and he felt no remorse. He quickly got up from his position, carelessly dusted himself of whatever blood and oil Sektor had spilled, and then walked away to his next destination, the bridge not too far from the river he had just fought in front of.


	2. Cyrax

Bi-Han dusted off Sektor's blood and oil off of him, as he approached his next adversary.

Yet another cyborg walked up to him from on the other side of the viaduct.

For a moment, Bi-Han wondered if this was going to be a reoccurring thing. 

This new cyborg carried a yellow armor in contrast to Sektor's red, and it, just like the previous robot he got into a fighting stance before announcing "You have defeated Sektor, the grandmaster has eyes on you Bi-Han, you  _ will  _ be cyberized"

_ Grandmaster?  _ Bi-Han thought, before being charged by the robot, who elbowed him in the jaw, before backhanding him away. 

The silhouette took the hit straight in the chest, but to Cyrax's surprise he barely flinched; he instead grabbed him by the chest and chucked him toward the bridge's guardrail.

After the impact, Cyrax opened his chest cavity launching a neon green net at the silhouette, trapping him in it.

As the silhouette struggled to free himself, the cyborg grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the floor, and as the ninja fought against his opponent's grasp, he saw a group of four grey cyber ninjas rising from the waters below the bridge and grabbing him by each limb, sending shock waves through Bi-Han's body, paralyzing the Ninja, but as he felt his consciousness slip away, a surge of fury coursed through his body.

He broke through the paralysis and moved his right arm, clutching the hand of one of the grey Cyborgs, and managed to rip it off in one tug, then he smashed the one holding his left arm making it let go.

Now that Noob Saibot had both his arms free, he broke from the other two's grasp, summoning two shadow clones behind them and throwing them back into the water and now that he was free Cyrax and two other cyborgs were left alone with him.

The wraith charged at both of the grey robots, which charged back at him, throwing two fists aimed at his face.

He predicted that and teleported behind the one on the right and grabbed it mid-air, then threw him into the other one slamming them onto the asphalt of the bridge.

From behind the ninja, Cyrax fired another net headed his way. He didn't see it coming when Saibot teleported behind him and elbowed him in the back.

Then, the Netherrealm warrior shot a shadow ball at the cyber Lin Kuei, paralyzing him for a few seconds, just enough to throw him onto the pile with the other cyborgs.

As all three got up, staring Saibot down, Cyrax launched a grenade at the silhouette, while the other two cyborgs threw two lightning bolts.

The ninja effortlessly dodged the sparks, before grabbing the grenade Cyrax fired and quickly throwing it back at him just as he was about to fire another one.

The explosion caused oil to rain down on him, coating the road in black and  killed the two cyborgs, leaving a broken and battered Cyrax lying on the ground.

Bi-Han slowly grabbed the yellow armored cyborg by the neck, crushing it lightly "What do you mean the grandmaster has eyes on me?" he demanded menacingly.

Unlike Sektor before him, Cyrax spoke to Bi-Han "The grandmaster, Sektor's father, has been observing your fight with him, your power combined with the cyber augmentations of the Lin Kuei will bring the clan to its former glory"

_"Seems that old bastard isn't done with me just yet"_ Bi-Han got lost in thought for a split second, which was enough for Cyrax to take advantage.

The two cyborgs he threw under the bridge, which Bi-Han foolishly assumed were dead, jumped back up from the waters, dashing towards him and clutching him with the limbs they had left.

As they started electrifying him again, Cyrax took advantage of the situation, decking the Ninja across the face, making the world go hazy for him.

As he started drifting out of consciousness he could still hear Cyrax's words "We won't let you weasel out like we did Kuai Liang, the grandmaster does not accept failure"

Thoughts started rushing through the wraith's head, thoughts of what happened to Kuai Liang, whether he was dead or alive, cursing himself for letting his guard down, and feeling for even a split second, his self-preservation instincts went in complete overdrive, but as the world slipped out of his grasp, he was left alone with nothing but his thoughts.

oh no, not of fear, he swore to himself he was going to personally rip Cyrax, the grandmaster, all of the cyborgs and possibly Kuai Liang's heads and spines out of their bodies and hang them on his front door.


End file.
